<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ferris Wheel by tinywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718777">Ferris Wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywrites/pseuds/tinywrites'>tinywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywrites/pseuds/tinywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the Nimbasa city Ferris wheel makes everything feel so magical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ferris Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I figured you would return here.” Y/N’s head turned to lock gazes with the green haired man, the wind blowing his thick ponytail off to the side. His cap casted a shadow over his face, but Y/N could tell by his smile that his eyes were also welcoming. She returned the smile as she moved to face him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “You told me we would meet here one more time,” she spoke, trying to keep her voice even through all the swirling emotions she was feeling. Sadness? Embarrassment? She wasn’t sure. N moved to stand beside her, looking up at the massive metal contraption in front of them. The Nimbasa city Ferris Wheel was the pride and joy of Unova. At the top, you could see for miles on end, the treetops lying flat over the region like a blanket. At night it was especially beautiful. When at the top, the lights of the city scattered across the landscape made the view seem like they were so far away. Far away with N.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>      “That I did. I’m truly glad you remembered.” N took notice of the sun just starting to set, thinking now would be the perfect time to board the ferris wheel. He looked to Y/N, who was looking up with just as much wonder in her eyes as he held. She had always seemed a little strange to him. Not that he was really one to judge, but she just didn’t seem to have many cares in the world. She wasn’t interested in being a Pokémon trainer, she had no Pokémon of her own, simply bonding with the wild ones she came across, and she always seemed like she had somewhere to be, but she didn’t seem like she knew where that was. Y/N was just... different. N didn’t really know how to feel about that.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Well then, shall we?” he asked, offering her his hand which she gladly accepted. Boarding on the ferris wheel, the bored teenager running the machine closed the door for them and returned to his seat. The ferris wheel began its ascension slowly, time almost slowing down for the two of them. The muffled sounds of chatter from the ground began to grow more and more distant as Y/N was now aware of her own heart thumping loudly against her ribcage. N gazed out the window for a while, comfortable with the silence they shared as the trees began to shrink beneath them. Y/N decided to be the first to speak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “So... Now that Team Plasma is gone, what will you do, N?” she asked softly, turning her gaze to look out the window. N hummed to himself before closing his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “I think... I want to learn more about the bonds between Pokémon and their trainers. It seems like... such a complex relationship that I don’t fully understand. But... after this journey, I’ve realized that being a Pokémon trainer means more than just keeping Pokémon locked away in Pokéballs and forcing them to fight. It’s...” he trailed off for a moment, searching for the right thing to say. “It’s a partnership. Both trainer and Pokémon working together in harmony. That is what I wish to understand. With Zekrom now by my side, I believe... I can begin to understand these feelings.” Y/N nodding knowingly, looking back at N to see that he had now turned his head to gaze at her. The sun's rays beaming onto his features almost angelically, framing the look of innocence in his eyes. Inside and out, he was a beautiful human being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “I sincerely hope you find it, N. I think... once you find what you’re looking for, you’ll find a whole new strength inside you. I have... a lot of faith in what you can do.” N’s eyes widened for a moment, surprised at Y/N’s honest words, before letting a smile fall onto his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “You’re too kind, Y/N. I thank you.” She offered him a nod and a small smile, a tint of red rising to her cheeks. Usually, she would make up some excuse to run to the washroom or hide her face away from him, but right now, as they sat at the top of Nimbasa city, she didn’t feel the need to hide anymore. Y/N was ready to let all her feelings lay bare before him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “I also... feel like I need to be honest with you...” She spoke softly, bunching the hem of her skirt up in her fists. N gave her a puzzled look but remained quiet to allow her to speak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “I... I think the way you care about Pokémon is extraordinary, how you’re always willing to do whatever you can to help them. It’s one of the things I admire about you. I know that... you may have regrets, but mistakes make us better people. I think that’s the biggest difference between you and me. You’re good at reading Pokémon, and I’m good at reading people. That’s why I know you’re going to do really well on your own...” Y/N exhaled softly before looking down at her lap. “But... would it be selfish of me to... ask you to take me with you?” N rose an eyebrow as he scooted forward on his seat, leaning a bit closer towards her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “You want to... come with me? How come?” Y/N looked back up to the former king, tears picking at the corners of her eyes. A saddened smile painted her lips and N’s heart seemed to stop. He never realized how much it pained him to see her upset.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Because I... Because I’ve fallen in love with you, I think...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     For a brief moment, it felt as if time itself had stopped around them. As if Dialga itself had frozen the whole universe to give them this moment atop Nimbasa and all of Unova. Y/N gently began to nervously play with the lace adorning her skirt as the two sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. She decided she should at least say something, considering she knew N wouldn’t know how to respond, nor was it likely he reciprocated her feelings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “All this time, I’ve watched you grow as a person, grow into this amazing man who wants nothing more than to help Pokémon. Even though, this whole time I haven’t really done anything to help you, for the first time in my life, I feel alive. I feel adventurous, free... truly happy.” Y/N raised her eyes to look at him once again. The fact that he had gotten significantly closer did not go unnoticed, nor did the redness tinting his face. She swore she could feel her heart beating in her throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “And it’s all because of you N. You’ve changed my life. Whenever I’m around you, I feel light, my heart races and all I can do is smile. I-I'm not expecting you to feel the same but-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “I love you as well.” N abruptly spoke as his hand reached out to nimbly take one of hers. It was Y/N’s turn to turn red as her eyes widened slightly. This made N chuckle as he moved in the cabin to sit in the spot next to her, both turning to face one another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “I of course don’t fully understand the concept of love or romance. It’s a feeling that’s hard to describe, but I feel the same way about you, and I have for a long time.” N smiled gently and tucked some of Y/N’s dusty pink hair behind her ear, his hand moving to cup her cheek. “I enjoy seeing you smile, and laugh,” he chuckled a bit. “and the way you pout when things don’t go your way. I enjoy spending time with you, walking through the forest, meeting Pokémon... I just enjoy everything about you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     Y/N took notice of the distance between them becoming smaller and smaller. Soon, she could feel the ghost of his breath against her lips, their eyes never once leaving each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “I’m not sure if I’m doing this right, so forgive me if this doesn’t live up to your expectations,” he said with his voice barely above a whisper. Y/N smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Everything you do is perfect to me, N.” She could feel him smile as he tilted his head and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moved to close the distance, the two locked together in a kiss. There was nothing in the world other than them, the ferris wheel and the sun melting across the horizon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     Y/N couldn’t help but feel disappointed when she felt his warmth leave her lips, foreheads resting against each other as the world seemed to quickly catch up with them. With their cabin now descending, she knew they would be getting off soon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>    “Y/N... Thank you for letting me experience this with you,” N spoke as his thumb brushed over her cheek. “I would love nothing more than to take you with me... But this is a journey I must take on my own.” Y/N knew this would be his answer. It hurt just the same, but she understood. N was free for the first time in his life, and there were things he needed to discover alone before he could truly begin to live.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “But,” he began, pulling back to look at her, his blue eyes holding a passion she had never seen before. “I will come back. As long as you are willing to wait, I will return for you. That I promise you.” Y/N knew it was true. He hadn’t lied to her yet, and after the kiss they just shared, she trusted him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Come back safely, okay?” She said to him softly, leaning into him once more. He smiled and nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Of course, my love.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>